Just An Illusion
by TripleBnL
Summary: In this one night, Patrica Cook experiences a never ending spiral down into her inner thoughts that she may never wake up from. Is it all a dream, or is something sinister behind her never ending decent down into her mind.
1. Chapter 1: A Beautiful Miracle

I was woken up in the morning, as always. I eventually get off the bed and walk to the bathroom to relieve myself, then taking a relaxing shower for what felt like ages until my body craved for hunger. After putting on some brown yoga pants and a loose pink shirt, since nothing fits me anymore, I slowly walked down the stairs to the kitchen to ease my unending hunger. When I get there, I see my husband already cooking, turning around as he places the food on our plates. "Morning honey, how was your sleep?" He asked. "It was good actually, the first time I actually had a decent rest in months." I said as I slowly seated to the chair, "The food really smells good today, did you put something good in this?" I said jokingly as I took a bite. "Only if you count my love for you my dear." He said as he poured warm tea into my cup. "Only me?" I said as I placed my hand on my belly. "Why of course I would never forget our little one." He said as he placed his ear next to our child, "He's a real sleeper isn't he?" He said as he got up to refill my plate. "I guess so, he needs all the rest he can get." I said as I drank from my tea.

Three hours have passed since I ate breakfast, as I make my way to the living room and open a window to our garden to smell the air. I was always curious about the previous owners of this house as to why they would leave such a beautiful house. The only traces of those owners were the backyard garden they left behind, as their garden depicts a beautiful bed of flowers of a couple holding a child in their arms. I always imagine that the owners looked liked the image in their garden, however the person who sold us this house told us that no one has lived in this house for over fifty-six years. While I brushed off his info at first, I pondered on how the flowers were able to be taken care of if no one was around to take care of them for so long. This has always struck me as strange as I never really thought about it until my husband noticed that we never watered the flowers despite still looking healthy after moving in.

I decide to inspect the flower bed closer to come with an explanation on how the flowers were still thriving. I grab one of the flowers from each of the "people" and place them in a vase to bring them inside. I sat down on the sofa, placing the vase on the coffee table and pondering on how to figure out this mystery. As I grab one of the flowers to bring it closer, I hear a voice coming from the flower. "Mama..." It said. I jumped from my seat as I heard the whisper. "Mama..." It said again. "Hello." I said, "Who is this?" The flower spoke, "It is me mama..." I placed my hand on my belly as I felt a kick, "Are you... my son?" I said. "Yes mama, I can hear you inside here." He said as he kicked again. I cried as I heard my son's voice for the first time, "How can you talk?!" I said as tears fell from my cheeks. "The flowers are magical." He said, "They can let you hear my thoughts." Could this be the reason the flowers survived for so long? I pondered as my husband came inside the house.

"Hello honey, I'm back from the store. I couldn't buy any of those treats you loved as they ran out." He said as he placed the bags on the kitchen table. "Honey, you might not believe me, but I heard our son talk." I said as he looked surprised. "Really! How!" He said as he grabbed my hands. "Listen to this flower." I said as he placed his ear next to the flower. "Hello papa, it's me." Our son said. He placed his hand on our son and he kicked for him. He broke in tears and kissed my cheek. "How is this possible!" He said as he looked at the flower. "The garden is magical." I said.

We told our neighbors about the garden and word soon spread about our magical garden. News media came for interviews about the garden, people came to listen to their unborn children speak for the first time, scientist have studied the flowers and were baffled on how they worked. Soon the flowers were bred to be given to families across the world to experience the magic of the flowers. thirty-five years have passed since the discovery when our grandson found a box buried in the backyard. We opened the box and found a note:

 _"We never experienced the gift of life, so we spread this gift to those who can."_


	2. Chapter 2: Wait a Moment

I enjoyed a peaceful sleep when I was woken up by a sharp pain coming from my stomach area. "Ow!" I said as I uncovered the bed sheets when I saw something that should not be possible, "Wait, I'm pregnant again!" My sudden surprise woke up my husband and adjusted himself to speak to me. "Honey, what's with the surprise? Did the baby keep you up all night?" I tried to process what he said when I saw his face was somehow young again. "Wait right here." I said as I quickly ran to the bathroom to look into the mirror. What I saw confirmed my suspicion, I somehow resembled my younger self before I gave birth to Harvey. "Honey, what's going on! Why are we young again! Why am I pregnant again!" I said as i panicked around the room in my underwear. "Honey what are you talking about?" He said as he went to calm me down, "You probably just had a bad dream."

I eventually managed to calm down and explain everything that had happened in my life. "Wait, so you're saying the flowers in the garden allow people to read the thoughts of babies!" He said as I shook my head furiously, "We need to find out." He said as he grabbed my hand and ran downstairs into the garden without us even getting dressed. "Okay, which flowers are magical." "All of them." I said as he plucked out a flower carefully and we ran back inside. "So how does this work?" He said as the flower started activating. "Hello mama and papa." Our son said as we both gasped in shock. "This must be a dream." He said as we both sat down, "This is not a dream, this is a nightmare. Both of you are trapped in your minds and you have to get out" Out son said as we tried to process what he said.

We both sat there in a stupor feeling for several minutes as we listened to his voice with our senses still heightened by everything. I was still shaken and frightened. "How about we try to wake each other up from this nightmare?" My husband said, "Let's just try to wake up before it gets too bad." He looked around for some idea of what to do, "Alright, let's get ready for our first task." We began getting ready before our son told us that someone was outside our door. A voice came from behind the door and knocked. "Who are you!" I said. "Hello. Please let me in." My son said to not trust her as she approached the door. My husband didn't wait for her hand to make contact as he opened the door with a pole in his hand.

"You rang?" He said. She walked passed him as she put both of her hands on my stomach. "Hello little one, are your mommy and daddy here?" "Yes." Our son answered, "They are here." She was dressed almost like a woman as I could tell her to be. She stood before me wearing a white dress, a dress like no other I have seen in my life at least. She was pretty and yet disturbing at the same time. She walked closer, looking like she was watching me, yet not taking her eyes off my stomach. She gave a smile as she took her hands off me. "Thank you so much little one." She said, and I felt a warm hand against my cheek. She whispered in my ear. "You should start waking up..." I stood still, registering what she had just said. Her voice was calm, teasing, warm, and I couldn't help but feel disgusted at that. She turned her head to look at Oliver. "If you feel like sleeping, then do so." She turned to me, looking at me intently. I looked at Oliver. He was looking at me, expressionless. Before he could say anything, The woman struck me with a fist and I blacked out. "Wake up." Was all I herd before falling unconscious.


End file.
